The Summer Things Changed
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke are all spending the summer at their beach house together. The summer starts with a proposal and ends with a wedding, but will it be for the same couple?
1. Proposal

The Summer Things Changed

Summary: Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Brooke, Haley, and Nathan don't all go to Tree Hill. Only Lucas does. They live from 45 minutes- 4 hours away from each other. But every single summer, they all go to South Carolina where their families all have beach houses next to each other. Their parents have all been friends forever, but this year their parents all have some reason for not going. Brooke's parents have to work, Lucas' mom Karen doesn't have anyone to run her café this summer, Peyton's mom had just died and her dad wasn't ready to go back to their beach house yet, Haley's parents were RVing across the country, Jake's parents were spending the summer in Europe, and Nathan's Mom was going back to school and his dad didn't want to go by himself with all the kids. They had all been best friends since they were born, but they only got to see each other every summer and a few times during the school year. They had all just finished their senior year and it was just the six of them this year. Nathan and Haley had done great with their long distant relationship, living 2 hours away from each other, they saw each other when they could. Jake and Peyton weren't as serious as Nathan and Haley, but they were going strong and Brooke and Lucas were on and off. They decided only to take one of the families beach houses because they could get some extra money renting out the other houses.

Haley felt her face light up when she pulled her black Durango into the familiar neighborhood of beach houses. Haley pulled into the driveway that was holding 5 other cars already and saw all of her best friend's heads turn around and smile. Haley quickly parked as she saw her boyfriend of 4 years turn his body around and smile and lean against his silver Lexus. She quickly hopped out of her car and jumped into Nathan wide open arms and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"I missed you so much Hales." Nathan said after they kissed a few times. They last saw each other in February, they talked on the phone and texted constantly, but it wasn't the same. The rest of the gang watched from a distance, all smiling. They broke apart and Haley went and said hi and cried with the rest of her best friends, so happy to see them all. They all brought their luggage in and went into everybody's rooms that they've had since they were little. All the rooms were upstairs and the first on the left was Brooke's. It was black white and pink with designs traveling the walls. She decorated her room with a circular bed. She had a computer and a flat screen hanging on the wall. All of the rooms consisted these two technologies. Next to Brooke's room was Nathan's. His room was light blue with a regular bed and things, it was all he needed, he didn't spend much time in his room anyways, he spent it next door, in Haley's purple room. It was decorated with seas shells and pictures of everyone at the beach from when they were little until now. Lucas' room was across the hall from Haley's his room was green. It was basketball themed. He had all sorts of basketball things in there. Peyton's room was next to his Her room was lime green and turquoise. She had all of these drawing things cluttered around her room. Jake's room was next to Peyton's, across from Brooke's. He had his guitar and other music things in his maroon colored room. Haley unpacked her things, leaving her door open because, as a tradition, they would yell to each other from their rooms while unpacking.

"HEY NATHAN!" Haley yelled.

"YEAH?"

"COME HERE WHEN YOUR DONE UNPACKING!" Haley said smirking.

"OKAY!" Nathan yelled while the rest of them snickered, knowing that something sexual would be going down soon. About 10 minutes later, Nathan wandered into Haley's familiar room.

"Shut the door." Haley whispered walking over to him.

"Look at what I got especially for you." Haley said seductively, while holding up a tiny black string bikini.

"You know what I'd like more than to see you in that? And there isn't much that I'd like more." Nathan said chuckling.

"What?"

"Taking that off of you." Nathan said kissing her. They started making out. They laid down on her bed and started making out. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Tutor-girl, stop macking on your boyfriend and get your picture clothes on! You too Hot-shot!" Brooke called from the other side of the door. She called Haley Tutor girl because Haley would drive 45 minutes from where she lived to tutor Brooke twice a week because Haley was smart and Brooke was well, not. Nathan was hot shot because he jokes about how good he is at basketball, but not in a conceded way. Every year, the teenagers took 2 pictures, one the very first day they arrived at the beach and the other one on the very last day they were there. It was a tradition. Everyone wore a white shirt with khaki colored shirts, pants, or skirts. They used this as their Christmas cards to each other.

"Well I have to go get changed, so go." Haley said pushing him out the door.

"Fine, we'll continue this later." Nathan winked at her and left. Brooke came out into the hallway so everyone could hear her.

"Okay, girls, get your outfits and go to my room. Boys, get dressed and then I'll check to make sure you're all looking appropriate and good." Brooke instructed referring to the time Jake got a big stain on his shirt.

Haley grabbed her khaki short shorts and her tight white t-shirt; and headed to Brookes room. She found Peyton already there rummaging through the closet. Haley pulled on her shorts and put on some makeup and did her hair. Then, she pulled her white shirt over her head. It felt snug, which is the way she liked it. She walked over to Peyton.

"How do I look?" Haley asked spinning around.

"Woah, like you need to wear a tank top!" Peyton retorted pushing Haley in front of a mirror. Her hot pink lace bra was very visible, you couldn't miss it. Haley removed the shirt and went into the hallway in just her bra and shorts.

"Brooke! I need to borrow your tank top!" Haley yelled from the hallway into the Jake's room where Brooke was checking the boys outfits.

"What do you- woah Hales, your right you do need to borrow my tank top." Brooke said as her and the boys came out of the room.

"Ahh, Hales, come on, we're best friends, I don't want to see my best friends boobs!" Lucas said putting his hand over his eyes.

"That's why I'm wearing a bra Lucas, so you won't see my boobs!" Haley yelled. Nathan walked over to her.

"I think she looks just fine." He said pecking her on the lips and pulling her closer to him at the waist.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you do Mr. Horny, alright go ahead, but I want it back!" Brooke said pushing Haley back into her room. They all met downstairs when they were done getting ready. Haley let her blonde wavy hair down and wore her white shirt and khaki shorts. She wasn't wearing any shoes. This was also a tradition. Brooke wore a short khaki mini skirt with a white halter top with her short less than shoulder length hair pin straight. Peyton wore Khaki short shorts also only she had on a white tank top that tied in a bow in the back, that came under her bust line. The boys looked pretty much the same, Khaki cargo shorts with either a white polo or just a white t-shirt. Nathan had on a baseball cap Lucas had a shark tooth necklace and Jake didn't have anything else. Every year, they took their picture by the dunes. They also took a few with all their feet hanging off the abandoned pier close to the house. They walked to the dunes and Brooke positioned them all, it would go Lucas on the far left with his arm around Brooke and then to Brooke's right would be Haley who was sitting on Nathan's knee who was on one knee beside her. Next to Nathan was Peyton who had her body pressed against Jake's in a hug, but facing the camera. Brooke pet up the tripod and put the camera on it. She turned the timer on.

"Come on guys, we have about 10 seconds." Brooke said rushing back to her spot. The picture turned out great and they took a few more, then one with just the guys, just the girls, couples, Haley with Lucas and Nathan, with the both kissing her cheek, and a bunch more. Then they went to the pier they took a few shots of all of the group just having their arms around each other. They took a few more of couples and different groups and things.

"Hey wait, I have a pose for me and Haley." Nathan said. The rest of them backed out of the shot. They all knew what was going to happen, they all discreetly whipped out cameras of their own to capture this moment for memories. Haley had no clue what was going on.

"Okay Haley, you stand there." Nathan said positioning her to just standing facing him.

"Then, I'll kneel right here." Nathan said getting down on one knee. All of the cameras flashed or a red record button went on. Haley forgot about everyone else. It was just her and Nathan.

"Haley, we've been best friends since the moment we were born, we've been through so much together, the good, the bad, and everything in between. And you've been there for me when I needed you, and I hope I've been there for you whenever you needed me. Our long distance relationship just made our relationship stronger, and I want to be with you forever. The first thing I see when I wake up, the last thing I see before I go to bed. I want to be yours forever, and only yours. You're my world. I love you Haley, so much, it's impossible to explain." Haley was letting her tears stream down her face. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, showing a beautiful ring with a large diamond in the center with smaller ones embedded in the silver band. Haley started crying harder.

"Will you marry me Hales?" Nathan asked, looking deep into her eyes. Haley felt a smile break across her face.

"Of course, yes, so many times yes. I love you Nathan!" Haley exclaimed as Nathan slipped the ring onto her finger and jumped into Nathan's arms. They kissed for what seemed to be forever. When they finally broke apart, Haley went straight for the girls and engulfed them in big hugs. The girls all let out their sobs of congratulations. The guys both clapped Nathan on the back, pulling him into a man hug.

"Congratulations, man, you two deserve it." Jake said.

"Definitely." Lucas added. Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand back to the house. Haley immediately dialed the familiar number of her childhood home.

"Hello?" Her mom answered.

"Hey Mom, it's me, put me on speaker so Dad can hear." Haley mentioned hardly able to keep it in.

"Okay Hale, what is it? You're on speaker." Her mom asked.

"I'm engaged!" Haley burst out.

"Ahhhh!" Her mom screamed in joy with Haley.

"Wait, to Nathan?" Her dad asked, happy for her.

"No to Jake." Haley said sarcastically.

"Well it's about time, he asked me if he could marry you 4 months ago."Her dad said laughing.

"Haley, I'm so happy for you, you two are going to be so happy together!" Her mom said choking back tears.

"Thanks mom, well I gotta go, but I love you guys."

"We love you too Hales, tell Nathan we said the same.

"Will do, bye guys." Haley hung up the phone.

"They said to tell you they loved you." Haley laughed. Nathan chuckled.

"So they don't love me anymore?" Lucas asked joking. Nathan called his parents and they were so happy for the two of them.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Brooke asked sitting down.

"Well I kind of wanted a beach wedding." Haley said looking at Nathan

"Yeah, that'd be nice. So were you thinking this summer or next?"

"This summer, I can't wait that long." Haley replied

"Well then we'll have to get started tomorrow, if you're having a shotgun wedding." Brooke said already making a mental list.

"Okay, but let's just enjoy the moment right now." Lucas said calming her down. Brooke, Haley and Peyton made dinner while the boys straightened up and set the table. The girls were making spaghetti with garlic bread. It was all done and served. Then all of a sudden the phone rang and Brooke looked at the caller ID.

"Ahh, it's my mom, I'll call her back after dinner." She said letting the phone ring it went to the answering machine.

"Hey it's Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake. We can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message. BEEP."

"Haley James, pick up this phone right now, I heard you're engaged!" Brooke's mom squealed. That's where Brooke got it from.

"Of course she'd call for you not me." Brooke said getting up and handing the phone to Haley.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Haley! Tell me everything that happened." Victoria said quickly. Haley explained everything.

"Aww, I always knew you two would end up together. You guys are growing up to quick, I remember when you were all toddlers, getting ring pops, not real rings!" Victoria started to cry remembering back.

"I know, but listen I gotta go cause we're about to eat." Haley said.

"Okay, but first can I talk to Lucas, I'll be fast, I promise." Victoria asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Haley said before handing the phone to Lucas.

"Hello?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, hi honey, it's been too long!" Victoria gushed.

"Yeah it has."

"Well the reason I wanted to speak to you. Are you planning on proposing to Brooke?" Victoria asked. Lucas almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"What? No, I don't plan on it, it's too early." Lucas said after coughing a little.

"okay, just making sure bye Lucas, tell everyone I love them!"

"Um, alright Mrs. D." Lucas said not being able to think of words.

"Dude, what was that about?" Jake asked as they all sat around the table.

"Uhh, she asked me if I was going to ask Brooke to marry me." Lucas said nervously. Now it was Brooke's turn to choke on her water.

"Ughh, sorry, my mom's really nosy, I can't believe she'd ask that!" Brooke exclaimed blushing. After they ate diner, they boys cleared the table and did the dishes after that. Haley got up from her seat.

"Hey guys, guess what I made late last night before I came?"

"What, you didn't, uh I love you Haley James soon-to-be Scott!" Brooke exclaimed jumping out of her seat to hug Haley. Everyone was so excited. Haley had made her dark chocolate truffles that were pure chocolate with some mint in them with crushed Oreo cookies on the outside. Everyone loved these and they only got them in the summer. After they ate the truffles, they all sat on the floor in the living room, all nervous for what came next. They had decided not to tell each other which college they were going to be attending that coming fall.

"Okay, everyone write your name and which college you're going to on this slip of paper. Then we'll all pick a slip of paper and read it to everyone." Brooke said. Everyone did as told. They all put the slips of paper in Nathan's cap and picked someone else's slip of paper. They all unfolded it as smiles crept on to all of their faces.

"Okay, we'll go in a circle. Peyton you start." Brooke said.

"Okay, I got yours Brooke and she's going to…" Peyton said starting to make a drum roll noise.

"North Carolina School of Fashion and Design!" Peyton exclaimed. They all hugged her in excitement.

"Okay Jake, your turn. I got Lucas', and he is going to University of North Carolina!" Jake announced in an announcer voice. They congratulated him as they had Brooke.

"Okay, Nathan, your turn."

"Okay, I got Peyton's, she's going to Duke!" Nathan said.

"Alright Haley, your turn."

"I have Nathan's and he's going to…Duke with Peyton!" Haley exclaimed.

"I have Jake's and he's coming with me to UNC!" Lucas exclaimed, happy someone was going with him.

"And finally, Nathan you can breathe now because Haley's going with you to Duke!" Brooke said happily before Nathan jumped up and grabbed Haley and picked her up and spun her around. After that, they talked a little bit and went to bed early because they had a lot to do tomorrow.

"Guys, this means that we'll all be within 20 minutes of each other! All the time!" Brooke said happily.


	2. Beach and Barbeque

The Summer Things Changed

_**Previously:**_

"_**Guys, this means that we'll all be within 20 minutes of each other! All the time!" Brooke said happily.**_

They had a great first day and night. Haley was awoken by a shaking on her body.

"What the hell Nathan, it's 6:30, why are you up sp early, why are you waking me up so early?" Haley asked kind of crabby, she wasn't a morning person. She opened her eyes to see that Nathan still had his eyes closed.

"Ask the best friend of yours that's standing over the bed begging me to wake you up." Nathan said rolling over. Hey flipped over to see Brooke in her pajamas, but wide awake.

"Haley James, did you forget your wedding's in 3 months? We need to get moving soon. Do you help me wake Peyton up?" Haley sat up, now awake, excited at the idea of wedding planning. Haley and Brooke ran into Peyton's room and jumped on the lump in the bed.

"What the hell?" A tired looking Jake sat straight up in bed, startled.

"Sorry Jake, we thought you were Peyton." Brooke said as Peyton came out of the bathroom.

"Wow, a sight I never thought I'd see, my two best friends sitting on my boyfriend, laying down." Peyton joked changing her shirt.

"What time are we leaving?" Peyton asked.

"Can you please, like go in a different room or something, I'm very tired and you're talking very loud." Jake complained covering his ears with his pillow.

"We're leaving soon, so get ready, we'll meet you down stairs." Brooke said talking louder just to get on Jake's nerves.

"Brooke, has anyone ever told you, you have a terrible voice, very loud and annoying." Jake grumbled.

"Shut up Horndog, we're leaving soon and you and the boys can do something boys think is fun." Brooke said getting up. Brooke and Haley left the room and they all got ready. They got downstairs by 7 and they all grabbed a yogurt and a piece of fruit for breakfast on the road and Haley scribbled a note to the guys. It said…

Hey guys, we went to go make wedding plans, we'll be back later, even later if we feel a mani pedi is needed.

Love,

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton.

They all piled into Brooke's car and drove into town. Even though this is a small town, there was a wedding planning shop, and a dress shop. First, they went into the wedding planning shop. They gave Haley some samples of invitations, flowers, cake designs, and a bunch of other things. Then, they went to the dress shop. Haley tried on a few and she found one she loved, she didn't expect to find one so fast. It was a white strapless floor-length dress that was beaded from the top until the bust line and flowed out from there with layers of white silk and lace over top of that.

"Oh." Brooke said in shock as she came out of the dressing room.

"My." Peyton continued as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"God." They both said in unison.

"Haley, you look amazing, the most beautiful thing I've seen." Brooke stuttered out.

"I think this is the one Hales." Peyton added her two cents of advice.

"I do too." Haley said as she looked at herself in the mirror. They removed the dress and told the dress maker and set a new appointment to get in tailored and fit perfectly. They decided to wait until Haley made some decisions with Nathan to look at bridesmaid dresses.

"So what do you guys think, mani pedi, then lunch?" Haley added as they got in the car. They put the top down the convertible and headed to the salon. They all got French manicures and pedicures and headed to a restaurant named Chuckles. They always go there when it's just the girls. The cute freshmen looking waiter came to take their drink order.

"Hello girls, my name's Jason and I'll be serving you today, what may I get you pretty girls to drink?"

"I'll have a sweetened iced tea." Brooke said.

"Strawberry Lemonade." Haley said simply looking at the menu.

"I'll have umm, well, what do you have on tap?" Peyton asked.

"P. Sawyer, it's only noon, wait until later." Brooke said laughing.

"Fine, I'll have a sprite." Peyton gave in.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. They got their food and ate it hungrily.

"Um, Jason, can we have our check?" Brooke asked as he walked by.

"Of course, ladies." He came back about a minute later with dessert for all of them.

"Um, no we didn't order dessert, we asked for the check." Peyton told Jason.

"Those men from the bar took care of the check and ordered dessert for you. The one in the middle bought the most expensive dessert for you. He said to tell you to come say hi and tell him where you're staying." Jason said walking away. The girls reluctantly ate the dessert going over to the guys at the bar, who had their backs to the girls.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but we're all capable of paying for our own lunch, and we don't even know you, so don't hit on us, creeps!" Brooke said.

"Yeah we have boyfriends, and she even has a fiancé, and she's getting married in 3 months." Peyton said pointing to Haley.

"Yeah and he could kick your ass if you even tried anything." Haley threatened.

"Well I'm glad to know that you guys can handle yourselves in public." Nathan said spinning around on his chair to face the girls. Then Luke and Jake did the same.

"Oh, uh hi guys, we thought you were like creeps." Brooke said.

"As you've stated before." Lucas said laughing. They all headed out and went back to the house. When they got in and everything they all sat at the island in the kitchen.

"So any wedding plans?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Well, the planner gave me some samples to look at." Haley said pulling out the samples and showing Nathan.

"We have an appointment next week to tell her our decisions. And guess what?" Haley asked Nathan, now everyone getting into the conversation.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I found the most perfect dress!" Haley squealed.

"Yeah, she looked drop dead gorgeous Nathan, you should have seen her." Brooke squealed.

"I bet you did." Nathan said pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes slowly.

"Well, that's our queue, we're going to go get our stuff and head down to the beach." Peyton said ushering everyone else out of the room.

"Nathan Scott, you have made me the happiest girl in the world."

"Well if you're the happiest girl in the world, then you've made me the happiest man in the world." Nathan said pecking her on the lips. They had a heated make out session while the rest of the gang slipped out the door unknowingly. They took it up the bedroom and continued from there.

Othothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth

"I can't believe they're getting married, I mean I've always known they'd be together in the end, but I remember when it was just the 6 of us. Best friends, I mean I'm so happy for them, don't get me wrong, but I just kinda miss those days, like when we were all kids and could do whatever. Now we have big decisions to make, and we won't see each other all the time now cause we aren't being made by our parents, like if we want to spend the summer in Italy. I don't know, I guess I just wish we were young again." Brooke sighed laying her towel out.

" I know babe, but now we can all start our own family and bring them here and watch them grow up and have a great time, just like we did." Lucas said pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Yeah, you're right." Brooke breathed. After the all spread their towels out on the hot sand, Lucas and Jake ran at Brooke and Peyton and flipped them over their shoulder and ran into the water. Peyton and Brooke screaming and laughing at the same time. They tossed around and splashed in the water most of the day.

"Do you think it's safe to go back now?" Peyton asked laying down on her towel.

"I'll call and see if anyone's answering." Brooke said.

"Nathan, is it safe to come back now?" Brooke teased when he answered the phone.

"Yeah Brooke, Haley's in the shower now, so whenever."

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Brooke hung up the phone.

"We can go back whenever, but we need to stop at the store to get burgers and hot dogs and buns and barbeque stuff." Brooke told the group. When they got into the store, they set off in separate groups, the guys had to get burgers, hot dogs, and buns, while the girls got potato salad, drinks, macaroni salad, deviled eggs, pickles, things like that, they met up later and paid and headed back to the house.

"We're home!" Peyton yelled as they walked through the front door.

"In the kitchen!" They heard Haley yell. She was already getting out plates and things for their barbeque.

"Okay men, go do your manly thing and make food!" Brooke yelled pushing them all out the back door.

"So, Haley how was it?" Peyton asked when the men were out the door.

"How was what?" Haley asked, oblivious.

"The sex!" Peyton and Brooke yelled at the same time.

"Amazing, as always." Haley said simply. The girls laughed and got the potato salad, macaroni slad, pasta salad, deviled eggs, and drinks out and in bowls and things to be served and to the to the large picnic table out back. The guys brought over an array of hot dogs and hamburgers. They all ate the dinner with a lot of laughs and reminiscing on good memories here at the beach.


	3. Sleepover and Breakfast

The Summer Things Changed

_**Previously:**_

_**The guys brought over an array of hot dogs and hamburgers. They all ate the dinner with a lot of laughs and reminiscing on good memories here at the beach.**_

"Oh my gosh, guys, I have a great idea!" Brooke exclaimed putting her hotdog back down on her paper plate.

"And what might that great idea be…slut?" Nathan said laughing at the end.

"Nathan, don't be mean." Haley scolded hitting his shoulder.

"I wasn't being mean." Nathan said laughing.

"So you could call Haley a slut right now and not mean anything by it?" Peyton questioned her and Brooke wanting to get Nathan in trouble with Haley.

"Well, I could, but I-." Nathan started.

"Nathan, what the hell is your problem? I haven't seen you in 4 months and now you're calling me a slut!" Haley interrupted.

"No, Hales, that's not-." Nathan was cut off because Haley threw her food down on her plate and got up and ran away in tears.

"God, I'm such a dumbass." Nathan said putting his head in his hands. Everyone else snickered. Brooke and Peyton went to find Haley. They walked into the house and couldn't find her. They walked down to the dock and saw her sitting on the edge, her feet dangling off.

"Hey hunny." Brooke said sitting down putting an arm around Haley, sitting down. Peyton did the same.

"Hey guys." Haley wiped her tears away.

"Nathan's such a dumbass, oh and he even admitted it!" Peyton said excitedly, finally getting Nathan to admit that he was, in fact, a dumbass. Haley laughed softly.

"Yeah Hales, he didn't mean it, he loves you, he just made a mistake, don't we all every once in a while?" Brooke said looking at Haley.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know, do you think I'm a slut?" Haley asked.

"Hell no tutor-girl, you're not, and that's what Nathan loves about you, your perfect for him." Peyton said looking down at the water.

"I love him so much, it scares me." Haley said softly.

"And he feels the exact same way Hales. But he's a guy, and guys slip up sometimes and say dumb things." Brooke laughed.

"Are you sure he feels the same way, like I can't even explain how I feel about him?"

"Haley, that boy that we've all known our whole lives would jump in front of a bus for you. He loves you and only you." Peyton said reassuringly.

"Thanks you guys, that made me feel better." Haley said wiping the last of her tears.

"Anytime tutor girl."

"Oh my gosh, I have yet another great idea!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Wait, what was the last one?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I was going to say, why don't we all sleep downstairs in the living room like we used to when we were little?" Brooke suggested.

"That sounds fun." Haley commented.

"Yes, but my next idea is better." Brooke said standing up.

"Let's go skinny dipping, just us girls, I mean, no one else has to know." Brooke said taking off her tank top to reveal her pink and black lacy bra. Peyton and Haley jumped up and removed their clothing and they all jumped off the dock. They treaded water splashing each other and swimming around in the calm ocean.

Back at the house

"God, where do you think they are?" They've been gone a long time, maybe Haley changed her mind about marrying me. Oh god, what have I done?" Nathan panicked.

"Dude, chill, they probably went for a walk on the beach or something, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Jake said picking up a random bra that was laying on the floor of the living room.

"Whose is this, it's not Peyton's." Jake said holding it up for the guys to see it.

"Brooke's boobs aren't that big." Lucas said laughing sitting on the couch picking up the remote.

"What size is it?" Nathan asked picking up a magazine.

"Umm 38C." Jake said looking at the tag.

"That's Haley's!" Nathan said getting up and snatching it from Jake.

"Ahaha, dude, your fiancé has the biggest boobs out of all of the girls!" Lucas laughed.

"Yes she does, and that just means I'm the lucky one." Nathan said still holding the bra, but picking up his magazine again. All of a sudden the girls burst through the front door, all of them laughing hard, they were in tears ready to collapse on the floor.

"Did you see the way he looked at you Peyton- it was HILARIOUS!" Haley managed to get out between laughs.

"Where were you girls, why are you wet and why weren't we invited?" Lucas said heading over to give Brooke a kiss.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret." Peyton said still giggling.

"Give us a hint." Nathan said as he allowed Haley to sit on his lap.

"It's something every girl has to do." Brooke said about to run upstairs to change.

"Did it involve the police?" Jake asked expectantly. All the girls just burst out laughing again, not able to breathe.

"Okay, then inside joke." Lucas said, reclaiming his spot on the couch.

"Hunny, why do you have my bra?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh, ah because, you know-." Nathan said getting nervous.

"Uh huh, stop the excuses, we know you were smelling it Nathan." Brooke said laughing, trying to embarrass Nathan.

"What, no I swear-." Nathan stumbled. Haley gave all the snickering boys weird looks, snatched her bra and went with the other two to go get changed.

"Smooth man." Jake said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, you're having a rough night." Lucas laughed. Brooke comes down in a bra and short shorts and leaned over the railing.

"Oh by the way guys, we're having a slumber party down here." Brooke said before getting hit by 4 blankets and a bunch of pillows knocking her down the stairs.

"Oww, P. Sawyer, that hurt!" Brooke said untangling herself. She ran back up the steps. The girls all came down in shorts and tank tops and slippers. Their hairs was done in sloppy buns and they all hand stretchy head bands in.

"Go boys, go get ready for bed." Brooke ordered. Haley threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave while Peyton got sodas out of the fridge. Brooke got some DVD's out and started to arrange the blankets and pillows and sleeping bags. There were 4 blankets and 1 sleeping bag.

"Haley, you and Nathan are sharing a sleeping bag!" Brooke yelled into the kitchen. Haley smiled to herself. She had no problem with that.

"Sharing a sleeping bag with my soon-to-be wife? What is a guy to do?" Nathan asked coming down the stairs in lounge pants without a shirt on and pulled Haley in at the waist and tightly embraced her.

"Have I told you I love you recently?" Nathan asked as they sway back and forth.

"Only a few times." Haley laughed with her eyes closed, taking in the moment. Nathan felt her voice vibrate through his chest, where her head lay. He was almost a foot taller than her. She was 5, 3" and he was 6, 2." They shared a long passionate kiss in the kitchen.

"I love you Nathan Scott." Haley said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Haley Scott." Nathan let the name run off his tounge.

"Uhmm, I love the sound of that." Haley smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Let's go love birds!" Brooke said ruining the moment. They all went in the living room and laid down in their desired spots. Nathan got in the sleeping bag first and then Haley, who was laying almost directly on top of him. That's the way he liked it, so she was in his arms and he could protect her. She laid her head on his chest.

"So what did you girls really do today?" Jake asked laying down next to Peyton. Nathan felt Haley laugh a little at the comment.

"We ah, went skinny dipping." Brooke started.

"And the police saw us." Haley added.

"But Brooke sweet talked him into only letting us get off with a warning."

"But not before she flashed him!" Haley finished. The boys were looking at each other wildly as the girls giggled.

"You went skinny dipping and I wasn't invited?" Nathan jokingly whispered to Haley.

"Maybe, if you're extra nice and extra good, then we can go skinny dipping, in this sleeping bag." Haley whispered seductively.

"Oh, then I will definitely be good." Nathan whispered back. Haley let a small smile creep onto her mouth.

"Hey guys, let's not go to bed, at all, like stay up all night." Peyton said sitting up.

"What're we gonna do all night?" Brooke asked.

"This!" Haley yelled throwing a pillow at Brooke's head. It hit her square on the forehead. He girls started their own pillow fight while the guys sat back and watched.

"Dude, this is hot." Jake said.

"I know, right." Lucas replied. The girls finished their pillow fight and laid back down.

"That was fun." Peyton said covered in feathers.

"Hells yeah!" Haley said, now wide awake. There was an awkward pause.

"Uhh, Brooke, where's your midol?" Haley groaned.

"Umm, in the medicine cabinet." Brooke said. Haley started to get up.

"Hey, you stay here, I'll get it." Nathan suggested. Haley let him go.

'God, he probably doesn't even know what Midol is.' Haley thought.

"Jake, Lucas, come here!" Nathan yelled down the stairs about 2 minutes later, sounding panicked. The guys run upstairs, leaving the girls. The guys walk in the bathroom and start cracking up. There were about 35 tampons of various colors on the ground.

"Guys, help me, I don't know where they go, I knocked them over by accident, do they go by color?" Nathan asked scarred. The other two just kept laughing. All the guys started picking them up with strange looks on their faces saying that they were scarred to be touching these things.

"Oh boys, we have a surprise for you!" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

"Uh, we'll be down in a minute." Lucas yelled panicking. They finished picking up all of the "feminine supplies" and went downstairs to find that the girls weren't there, but a trail of their clothing, all of it, led to the back door. The guys all looked at each other and smiled and started stripping down. They walked out the back door to find all of the girls, naked, in the hot tub. The ripped off their boxers and jumped in.

"Did you bring me my Midol?" Haley asked as soon as Nathan jumped in.

"Ah, yeah." Nathan said awkwardly, handing Haley the pills and a bottle of water.

"What're those even for?" Nathan asked. All the girls giggled.

"You don't want to know Nathan." Haley said, swallowing the pills and sitting on Nathan's naked body.

"So what took you guys so long?" Peyton asked.

"Ahh, nothing, I just, we couldn't find it, and-." Nathan mumbled.

"Yeah, it was hidden and we were all searching-." Lucas said nervously.

"It took us a while, you know, ah dumb guys like us." Jake finished looking down sheepishly. The girls gave them weird looks.

"Whatever." Brooke said changing the subject.

"We can play I never, but since we don't have drinks, each time you have done something, you have to slide back one so you're further out of the water. The first one to be completely naked in front of everyone is out."

"Uh, okay, I guess." Jake said unsure.

"Okay, I'll go first, I Never, had sex in a hot tub." Haley said. Lucas and Brooke both slid back a little bit.

"No way, you guys did it in a hot tub?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Ah, yeah." Brooke said embarrassed.

"Okay, my turn, I Never, had dirty thoughts about Nathan." Lucas said and everyone laughed as all the girls slid back one.

"I Never proposed." Brooke said. Nathan and Jake slid back.

"Jake, to who?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Nicki, a long time ago." Brooke nodded in recognition.

"I Never had sex when there were other people in the house." Peyton said. Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, and Jake, all slid back.

"I Never camped out on the beach." Jake said watching Haley, Lucas and Brooke all slide back. Brooke and Haley were about to reveal their boobs and Lucas' chest was exposed. Nathan moved in front of Haley to guard her.

"I Never drank an entire case of soda in one night." Nathan said as Jake and Lucas slid back.

"I Never watched more than 1 hour of basketball at a time." Haley said, knowing the boys would all slide back; Lucas was up to his belly button now.

"I Never spilled a box of tampons on the floor." Lucas said looking at Nathan. Nathan and Brooke slid back. The girls all looked at Nathan and his face went red and he looked down.

"Wait, is that what happened?" Peyton asked laughing.

"Uhh, yeah, I knocked them over by accident." Nathan said nervously. The girls all laughed and Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake all went upstairs to take it to the bedroom. They had grabbed their towels, only flashing the rest of the group a little bit, but they all looked away. Then Haley and Nathan were left.

"So, do you wanna change your answer about never having sex in a hot tub?" Nathan asked pulling Haley closer.

"Nathan, we can't do it here, not when everyone's upstairs!" Haley whispered.

"They're all doing it too." Nathan said pulling Haley into a hard passionate kiss.

Later that night

"Nathan, we should go inside, or they'll find us in the morning, and no what we did in the hot tub, then they'll never go in the hot tub again." Haley said standing up.

"You mean what we did twice?" Nathan said no whispering.

"Not so loud!" Haley scolded. They dressed and went inside to find everyone else still awake in the living room.

"Oh, uh hey guys, we thought you were asleep." Haley stuttered out.

"Yeah we know what you did dirty girl." Brooke laughed. Haley and Nathan blushed. They spent the rest of the night laughing and watching movies. Around 7, they decided to get up and get ready to go to breakfast. They were out the door by 8:15 and they drove into town. They ate at Gary's diner.

"Kids, you're back! Great to see all of you!" Gary said as they all walked through the door. They had become regulars at the diner in the summer.

"Are your parents in town?" Gary asked setting down his apron he had balled in his hands.

"Nope, just us, our last summer before college." Brooke replied.

"Oh, so anything new with you guys?" Gary asked seating them at a table.

"Um, me and Nathan are getting married." Haley said showing him her ring.

"Ah! Patti, I won, you owe me my $20!" Gary shouted back to the kitchen.

"You had a bet about us Gar?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I knew you two would get married soon." They all laughed and ordered.

"Okay, so the girls need to do some wedding stuff after breakfast, so you guys can go do something in town and we'll meet back at the square at noon?" Brooke suggested.

"Sure." They replied as their food came.

"But, before you leave, you and Haley need to decide colors, invites, things like that now, so we can tell the wedding planner." Brooke said to Nathan. Nathan and Haley had already picked out colors, gold, black, and white. They wanted fancy invitations, and since they were getting married so soon, they had to get the invitations sent out as soon as possible. After breakfast, the girls walked to the wedding planners with the samples in hand. The guys headed off walking in the other direction.

"Hello Haley, so have you an Nathan made any decisions yet?" The wedding planner, Sherri asked as they came into the office.

"Yeah, we decided everything." Haley explained everything to the planner. She chose flower arrangements and cake flavors and the dinner. Next, they headed over to the bridal shop to get Haley fitted for her dress and so Haley could pick out bridesmaid dresses. She found perfect gold ones that were knee length and like her dress flowed out from under the bust line. They were very simple and elegant. Brooke and Peyton tried them on and looked gorgeous. They would come in for their only fitting when Haley had her final fitting for her dress. By that time it was 11:30.

With the Boys

"So what're you looking for Nathan?" Lucas asked as they entered the jewelry store.

"A wedding present for Haley, to wear on our wedding day, what do you think, bracelet or necklace?" Nathan asked.

"Necklace, totally necklace." Jake said guiding them over to the necklaces. Nathan glanced over a few necklaces and found one he really liked. It was a gold locket with available space for an inscription on the back. On the front there was a very detailed heart. He looked at the price tag. $699.99. Not bad. He bought it and asked to put an inscription on the back. He immediately knew what pictures he would put in it. They walked towards the square to find the girls sitting on a bench laughing. The guys were too far away to figure out what they were laughing about, but thought it was a picture perfect moment. Lucas whipped out his camera and took a picture. They walked over to the girls.

"Hey Nathan, I was thinking, instead of a beach wedding, why not a wedding in the grand garden?" Haley suggested as they approached the girls.

"Anything for you Hales, as long as you're happy."

**A/N: Okay, so I tried to make this one a little longer because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks and I'm leaving tonight for vacation, so I get back on the 30****th****, but I start school the next day, so I can't make any promises. So this will be the last update for a while. Sorry, but still review guys, if you review enough, maybe I'll be able to squeeze in an extra chapter sometime soon. Love always.**


	4. The Accident

The Summer Things Changed

**Previously:**

"**Hey Nathan, I was thinking, instead of a beach wedding, why not a wedding in the grand garden?" Haley suggested as they approached the girls.**

"**Anything for you Hales, as long as you're happy."**

The next day, everyone woke up and had a quick breakfast; they were going to spend the whole day at the beach. Haley put on her black halter string bikini, Brooke put on her strapless teal bikini that had white hibiscuses on it. Peyton wore her black bikini that had white, hot pink, neon lime green, and aqua colored paint splatters covering it. Nathan had navy, Lucas had gray, and Jake wore white and green plaid swimming trunks. They grabbed their towels and headed down to the beach. They splashed around and the girls were tossed around in the refreshing water. They got out around 4:30 and headed back to shower.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower now." Haley said going up the steps after reentering the house.

"I feel like we need to conserve water, so I'm going to join her." Nathan said chasing Haley up the stairs.

"Good to know. Thanks." Brooke said giving a sarcastic thumbs up. After they all showered, they decided to go out to eat. They all got dressed semi-fancily and headed to a restaurant on the bay. The tables were even in the sand, it was very peaceful. They loaded into 2 cars because the girls had to go to a meeting with the wedding planner after dinner and they figured the guys would be bored out of their minds. When they got there, Haley and Jake ordered crab cakes, while Lucas got pork barbecue, Nathan got prime rib, and Peyton got shrimp fettuccine and Brooke got her childish favorite, chicken fingers.

"So Hales, what do the bridesmaid dresses look like?" Jake asked placing his fork down.

"Well, they're gold, but not flashy, and they're strapless and flow to the knees from under the bust line. They're gorgeous and my two best friends look amazing in them." Haley smiled.

"So any chance you'll tell me about this amazing dress that everyone keeps telling me about, but won't let me see it?" Nathan asked before biting into his prime rib.

"Not a chance." Haley again smiled.

"Well than I may be too wrapped up in your beauty to say 'I do.'" Nathan teased.

"You better say 'I Do.'" Haley taunted back. They all finished their dinner and the girls hopped into Brooke's car with Haley sitting in the passenger seat and Peyton directly a row behind Haley. The guys hopped in Nathan's car and followed the girls out of the parking lot. The girls were in the lane to turn left towards the bridal shop, sitting next to the guys, who were in the lane to go straight, back home, at a stop light. Haley rolled down her window.

"I forgot to tell you I loved you." Haley said leaning out her window to meet Nathan half way for a kiss.

"I love you too babe, cya when you get home." Nathan said pulling back preparing for the light to turn green.

"Kay!" Haley shouted; now back in the car in her own seat. Haley rolled up her window and the light turned from red to green. Brooke started to move the car and Haley looked back at Nathan and smiled. The last smile. The last smile before a truck ran a red light and plowed into Brooke's car, right where Haley was sitting.

othothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothoth

"Oh my god!" Jake yelled, flinging himself from the boy's car. Nathan jumped out and whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911. He reported the accident to the operator while running over to the smashed car. An ambulance was on the way. All the guys stood around the smashed car, trying to figure out what to do because, the doors were too smashed to open form the outside. All the men had tears in their eyes, trying to look inside to see if anyone was conscious. All they could see was shattered glass and splattered blood. All of a sudden, the driver's door opened and a blood covered Brooke emerged about to fall over. Jake, being the closest one, dove under her and caught her before she hit the cement.

"Brooke, is everyone alright?" Nathan rushed to her side, hoping to find out about Haley.

"Haley told me to tell you she loved you before she went unconscious." Brooke managed to get out while Lucas took off his over shirt and tied it around Brooke's shoulder, which had a deep cut and was bleeding profusely. This made the threatening tears fall from his face.

"What about Peyton?" Do you know how either of them are?" Lucas asked holding Brooke.

"Peyton and Haley are both unconscious and bleeding but Peyton isn't as bad as Haley, but she's worse than me," Brooke gasped out. Nathans worries only increased. He made the decision to try to unhinge her door to get both Haley and Peyton out.

"Guys, help me get the door off." Nathan said whipping his tears.

"Nathan, I don't think you should do that, you could get hurt yourself, wait for the police." Lucas pleaded.

"Lucas, please, I can't lose her. I don't care if I get hurt, as long as she's okay, right now I wish to god it was me laying in that car bloody, so please help me make sure, that she isn't in there any longer." Nathan yelled, getting angry.

"Alright, Jake, stay with Brooke." Lucas ordered. Jake wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous because he tore his elbow ligament a few months ago in basketball. After a few tries and minor scratches later, the two finally tore the door off, which allowed Peyton's door to open. Nathan dug through a lot of glass and found a very bloody Haley. He grabbed her and turned around to take her back to the rest of the group, seeing Lucas had already gotten Peyton out.

"Guys, don't let Brooke look!" Nathan yelled knowing Brooke would blame everything on herself if she saw how bad Haley was. He set Haley down. He himself had to shut his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare. A few minutes later, 4 ambulances appeared, 3 for the girls, and 1 for the other driver. Everyone had forgotten about the other driver who had not emerged. They loaded everyone and rushed to the hospital. Everyone arrived at the hospital around the same time and the boys were rushed into the waiting room. A nurse called Nathan over to look at his cut on his forearm.

"It looks like you'll need about 8 stitches on that cut, just to stop infection." The nurse informed him.

"Alright." Nathan sighed; it didn't hurt all that bad, but he was just worried about Haley. She stitched him up.

"Okay, we'll wrap this up now, but we'll call you back in a few hours to check for excess bleeding and we'll rewrap it." The nurse said leading him out the door to the other guys in the waiting room. Lucas' mom Karen was already there. She ran to Nathan and gave him a big hug. He started sobbing.

"She'll be okay Nathan, she's a strong girl. She knows that you can't live without her, she'll pull through, but for you, not herself, she'd rather have you happy than herself, you know that." Karen said crying.

"I hope Karen. I don't know what I'd do without her; I wish to god it's me in the operating room right now, not her." Nathan said pulling away. They walked back over to the group.

"Was anyone else called?" Nathan asked the guys and Karen.

"I called my mom, but they can't get a flight out of Europe for 3 days, so I have to keep them posted, so they're aren't coming home unless something really bad happens. And I called Peyton's dad, he's on his way, but he'll be about an hour and a half." Jake said his hands in his head.

"I called Brooke's parents, they are coming soon, but we thought you might want to call Lydia and Jimmy, and your own parents." Lucas said. Nathan pulled out his phone and walked into an adjoining hallway for privacy.

"Hello?" Lydia answered a few rings.

"Uhh hi Lydia, this is Nathan." Nathan stuttered out, suddenly nervous.

"Oh hi Nathan, how are you?" Lydia asked cheerfully.

"Not good at all actually. There was an accident."

"Oh no, is everyone okay?" Lydia's voice now worried.

"No, the girls were in a car accident and it's bad, it's really bad Lydia." Nathan said as tears once again sprang to his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, um okay, do you know anything yet?" Lydia said as Nathan can hear her choke up.

"No, but Brooke got out of the car and she wasn't in good shape, but she told us that she wasn't as bad as Peyton and Haley. The car hit them on Haley's side, and Peyton was right behind her, so they aren't gonna be okay, Mrs. James."

"Oh- okay, well we're in Vermont, so we'll be down there within the next day Nathan. Please call us as soon as you know anything else." Lydia cried.

"I promise." Nathan hung up. Now he had to call his parents.

"Hi hunny, what's up?" Deb answered the phone.

"Mom?" Nathan asked starting to break down. Nathan's mom was always there for him. Haley and Deb were his top two girls, but as he got older, Haley slid into first place in his life.

"Nathan, what's wrong? Talk to me." Deb pleaded, now worried.

"Mom, there was an accident, and they don't know if she's gonna make it." Nathan said, the news finally hitting him. Haley could die.

"Oh my god, what happened? Your father and I are getting in the car right now." Deb said, running around with Dan right behind her asking questions like what happened? And is everything alright? Repeatedly in the background.

"The girls were all in a car accident, the car hit Haley's door. Brooke was driving, she's gonna be okay, but we don't know about Haley and Peyton yet. I'm so scared Mom, what if she doesn't make it?"

"Oh Nathan, hunny, it'll be fine, she's the strongest girl I know, and she loves you Nathan. Just trust her, don't prepare for the worst yet, we'll be there in about 2 hours, okay?" Deb said hoping her son would feel a little better.

"Okay mom, thanks." Nathan hung up and went to get a cup of coffee. The song on the loud speaker changed. Now, it was you'll think of me by Keith urban. It was Haley's favorite song. She used to play it as loud as her radio went in her room so she could sit in her room and listen to it, but let everyone else hear it, even if they didn't want to hear it. Nathan leaned against the wall and slid down it. He broke down. Nathan could only remember crying one other time since he was about 12. It was at Peyton's mom funeral last fall. She died in a car accident. They had all cried together. Nathan, now sitting on the floor was gasping for breath, luckily the hallway was deserted. All of a sudden Lucas ran around the corner and wrapped his arms around Nathan.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation for 2 weeks, and I was typing this the whole time, there's more too, but I just got home 45 minutes ago after 10 hours in the car, so yeah. I start school tomorrow, so I'll try to get the next chapter up before then, but you never know.**


	5. Waiting

The Summer Things Changed

**Previously:**

**Nathan, now sitting on the floor was gasping for breath, luckily the hallway was deserted. All of a sudden Lucas ran around the corner and wrapped his arms around Nathan.**

They just sat there until Karen came back.

"Guys, the doctor has news." Karen said, hurrying back to the waiting doctor with Jake. The two others hurried back and went up to the doctor.

"Well, Ms. Davis will be fine, her shoulder seperated and she'll need to be in a sling for a few weeks. Ms. Sawyer just got out of surgery, we had to repair her collapsed lung and set her tibia bone, she broke that. And is it Mrs. Scott?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, well, she will be, I'm her fiancee." Nathan spoke quickly.

"Well she is still in surgery, she had internal bleeding along with other internal injuries, she has a concussion, and broken wrist, and she will be put in a medically induced coma after surgery, and if she makes it through the night, I'd say she has a pretty good chance of making a full recovery." The doctor announced. All the boys nodded with tears in their eyes and they call the girls parents and told them the news. They sat down finally in the empty seats. Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself. A police man came in the waiting room and asked to talk to the boys.

"The man who hit your friends was drunk, very drunk. He didn't have any injuries. He will be held in a cell until we find out the final injuries/ deaths of the girls. If any of them die, he will be charged with manslaughter, if no one dies, than he wil be charged with attempted manslaughter." The policeman said and the guys once again nodded. They headed back to their seats and told Karen the news. They sat there for about 50 more minutes in pretty much silence except for a few comments here and there. Larry Sawyer burst through the doors.

"How is she, how is my baby?" Larry asked frantically. Karen jumped up to engulf him in a hug.

"She had a collapsed lung and broke her tibia. The doctor said she'll be fine." Jake explained. Larry calmed down a little bit.

"How about Brooke and Haley?" Larry asked. Nathan remained silent and hung his head in his hands.

"Um, Brooke's gonna be fine, she just seperated her shoulder." Lucas told Larry.

"And Haley?" Larry said worried because no one would tell him. They all looked at Nathan.

"Umm, she's not doing so great Larry." Nathan said his head still down.

"She-uh- she has a broken wrist, internal bleeding, internal injuries, a concussion, and when she get's done with surgery, they'll uh put her in a medically induced coma, if she makes it through the night, they think she'll make a full recovery." Nathan said as a new doctor called his name.

"Oh my- um Nathan, I'm so sorry." Larry said as Nathan stood up.

"Thanks Larry." Nathan walked up to the doctor and the doctor handed him a bag.

"This is the stuff on your fiancee at the time of the accident." The doctor said as Nathan opened the bag, and closed it again.

"Oh, and can you tell your group that Brooke is awake and she can have up to 3 visitors right now." Nathan's face lit up a little.

"Thank you." Nathan walked back to where everyone was sitting.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"The stuff Haley was wearing during the accident." Nathan said. He took out her ring.

"What's that?" Larry asked.

"Her engagement ring." Nathan deadpaned.

"You guys- you were engaged?" Karen asked stunned.

"Yeah, we were going to tell you then, but you know, we never got to it." Nathan said holding the ring.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, 3 people can go visit Brooke, she's awake." Nathan said. They decided to let Lucas go first by himself. Lucas walked away and stopped at Brooke's door. He took a deep breath.

"Hey baby." He said as he pushed open the door.

"Hey." Brooke's raspy voice said.

"How are you?" Lucas said sitting on the chair.

"I'm okay, better than it could have been for me, but not the greatest. How're Peyton and Haley?" Brooke asked weakly.

"Peyton's going to be fine. She broke her leg and had a collapsed lung. She just got out of surgery."

"And Haley?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Well, she has a broken wrist, a concussion, internal bleeding, internal injuries, and they're going to put her in a medically induced coma after surgery. If she makes it through the night, they expect a full recovery. Nathan's really worried. He's a mess." Lucas said letting a tear  
drip down his face at the thought of losing one of his best friends.

"What do you mean if she makes it through the night?" Brooke said slowly.

"The doctors said that there's a high possibility that she'll die between surgery and the next few hours." Lucas said quietly.

"Oh my gosh, it's all my fault. I should have been looking more carefully-" Brooke rambled, feeling very guilty.

"Brooke, even if you had seen the truck, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. The guy driving was drunk. He already has 1 count of D.U.I. and 1 of attempted manslaughter. When Peyton wakes up, he will have 2 counts of attempted manslaughter, and if Haley dies, then he'll have all of that and murder charges." Lucas explained.

"But, Luke, she's one of my best friends, she can't die. I could never forgive myself, even if you say that it's not my fault, I'll still think it is." Brooke cried. Lucas jumped up to hold her.

"Brooke, Haley needs you to be strong for her. Nathan has to do that too, but for him to be strong, he needs his friends to be strong, if you break down, he'll break down. He needs you to have faith and hope that she'll wake up." Lucas cried.

"Okay." Brooke said wiping her tears away.

"Can I see Nathan, alone, for a sec please?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go get him." Lucas stood up and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked out the door to the waiting room to see Brooke and Nathan's parents sitting with the rest of them. Brooke's parents rushed up to Lucas.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Victoria asked with tears in her eyes.

"She's going to be fine, but she wants to talk to Nathan alone right now." Lucas motioned over to Nathan. Nathan walked back and glanced into the door window, seeing Brooke laying there on the bed. Her eyes were open but she wasn't moving. If hurt him to see his friend lying there in pain. He opened the door ad walked in nervously.

"Nathan-" Brooke started. Nathan rushed to her and engulfed her in a hug. They were both crying.

"She's going to be fine Nathan, she told me to tell you she loved you after we were hit, but you already know that, she was not saying goodbye. She has too much to do in her life. And all of that is going to be with you. She still has to have her fairytale wedding that Peyton, her, and I used to plan when we were little. She wouldn't leave the world yet, knowing she wasn't ready to go." Brooke gushed.

"Your right Brooke, thanks, that helped. I just want to see her face again." Nathan pulled away from the hug.

"And you will Nathan." Brooke returned. They sat there for a few minutes before being interupted by a doctor at the door.

"Nathan, we're ready to check out your arm. Actually, if Ms. Davis is fine with it, we can do it here?" The doctor suggested.

"Go for it." Brooke said from her bed. The doctor unwrapped the cut and cleaned it out. He added a few more filler stitches which made Brooke and Nathan cringe, and rewrapped the cut in gauze. He taped that with surgical tape and wrapped an ace bandage around that. He gave Nathan a sling to wear.

"Just so you don't rip out the stitches." The doctor began to head out the door.

"Oh wait, you're Haley James' fiancée right?" The doctor spun around on his heels.

"Yes." Nathan replied eager to find out the state of his fiancée.

"She just got out of surgery. They're prepping her room in recovery. Her surgery went very well, we set her wrist and fixed the internal injuries and bleeding. When they get her settled and everything, you may see her." The doctor said smiling.

"What about Peyton Sawyer? Do you know anything?" Brooke asked of her best friend.

"Oh yes, her doctor was going to go tell your friends, but he got caught up in another emergency, you may go tell them." He nodded to Nathan. The doctor left the room.

"See Brooke, everyone's going to be okay." Nathan said, hoping he was right.

"Yeah, thanks Nathan, now go tell everyone Peyton's awake. You go see her too, tell her I said hey ho." Brooke said weakly smiling, before shutting her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to leave you here." Nathan said torn between what to do.

"Lucas will come back, you go tell Peyton what I said, then go see your fiancée." Brooke smiled with her eyes closed.

"Thanks Brooke." Nathan ran out to the waiting room. He rounded the corner and saw everyone's faces looking at him.

"Peyton's awake. Lucas, you're supposed to go see Brooke, so are you guys." Nathan nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Davis.

"I'm supposed to go with Jake and Mr. Sawyer to see Peyton, then I get to see Haley." Nathan smiled at the end.

"That's great Nathan. What happened to your arm?" Deb asked.

"Just a few stitches, I got cut from glass, so I can't rip out the stitches." Nathan said before heading to Peyton's room with Jake and Mr. Sawyer. Jake opened the door. Jake ran to hug Peyton. They shared a long hug.

"Baby." Larry said hugging her after Jake.

"I'm fine dad, it's okay." Larry let go. Nathan was next to hug Peyton.

"I'm glad you're okay." Nathan said letting go.

"Thanks, how's everyone else?" Peyton asked worried.

"Brooke's fine she's awake." Jake said sitting in a chair.

"She says to say hey ho." Nathan laughed. Peyton laughed a little, but it turned into a cough.

"And Haley?"Peyton continued.

"She's uh- she just got out of surgery and they're going to put her in a medically induced coma, if she makes it through the night, she has a good chance of making it." Nathan said quietly.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry." Peyton said opening her arms for another hug.

"Thanks, well, I'm going to go see her. Bye Peyton, get some rest." Nathan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye hot shot." Nathan left the room and went to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Haley James' fiancée; they told me that I could see her soon." Nathan reported.

"Yes, she is in…room 256B." The receptionist said, pausing to check the room number.

"Okay, thank you." Nathan said, hurrying to the room. He got to the closed door and suddenly got nervous.

"Am I ready for this, to see her like this?" Nathan thought to himself. He took a deep breath and let it go opening the door. He took one look at his fiancée and it broke his heart. She was lying there lifeless, all bandaged and stitched up. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Hey baby, I know that you're hurting right now, but I need you to come back to me, I need to know that you're going to be okay. Seeing you like this, it breaks my heart, you need to wake up and fix it for me, cause without you, I'm nothing. You're my life. I wish to God it was me lying in that bed right now. You can't understand how much it kills me to see you like this. I love you Hales." Nathan let the tears cascade down his cheeks. He sat there for a few minutes, just looking at Haley. His Haley.

"Brooke and Peyton are okay. It's just you that isn't. They're all worried about you. They want you to be okay. I can't picture my life without you." Nathan kissed her on the forehead.

"Even when I was with that girl in middle school, it was you, even when you were with that guy for the first half of freshman year, it was you, You that I loved. All of these other girls, they're nothing, I only see you." Nathan sat back down in his chair. He closed his eyes. His mind faded off into dreamland.

Nathan woke up to a dull light in his eyes. He had fallen asleep in the chair, holding Haley's hand he looked around and saw Lydia asleep in another chair. He looked at his swiss army watch. It was 7:23. Way too early for any of them to be awake. He remembered what the doctor's said about Haley making it through the night. He leaned his body forward to check on her. Still breathing, thank god. He thought. But, she still wasn't awake. He got up, kissed Haley on the forhead and quietly walked out of the room. He walked into the waiting room to see if anyone was there. There was Jimmy James asleep in a chair. Lucas was spread out asleep on a couch. That's who was all in the waiting room. He went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and coffee. He walked through the doors and saw Jake sitting by himself at a table. He walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hey man." Jake said looking up from his food.

"Hey, how's Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"She's alright, Haley?"

"No change, but she made it through the night. So I'm glad about that."

"That's great." Jake said biting into his toast.

"Yeah, be right back, I'm going to go get something to eat." Nathan got up and walked to the line. He came back 4 minutes later with a blueberry muffin, coffee, and an orange. He sat down with Jake again.

"Did you see Lucas yet?" Nathan asked.

"Ha yeah, sprawled out on that couch, I can't wait until someone, like nurse sees him." Jake chuckled. Nathan chuckled along.

"So did you call the wedding-." Jake started, but was interrupted when Lydia burst through the doors.

"Nathan! It's Haley!"


	6. Goodbyes

The Summer Things Changed

A/N: SO sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy. Thanks a bunch for all the great reviews, especially ReeseHolden. They've reviewed a lot of my chapters and I love them for it. Maybe if I get some more reviews, I'll put some other names up here too! I also really liked xunderthestarsx reviews. Thanks guys! Reviews encourage me to write more, so keep it up!

**Previously:**

**Jake was interrupted when Lydia burst through the doors.**

"**Nathan! It's Haley!"**

Nathan jumped up from his seat and ran over to Lydia with Jake close behind him.

"What is it Lydia? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Nathan asked panicked. Haley could be dead right now.

"She-I was in her room, and- and all of a sudden her heart monitor starts beeping loud, and really fast, then all of these doctors rushed in and pushed me out, I couldn't do anything, they won't tell me anything!" Lydia cried. Jake, Nathan, and Lydia left the cafeteria and went to wait again in the waiting room. They all entered the room with tears in their eyes. Lucas and Jimmy were awake now, they explained the situation to them, and Nathan went to explain to the girls what had happened. He walked into Brooke's room to see that she was not only awake, but laughing. As soon as she saw Nathan with tears threatening to fall, her smile immediately changed.

"Hey guys, can you give us a sec?" Brooke asked of her parents.

"Yeah, sure hunny." Her parents exited the room.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Brooke asked as Nathan moved over to a chair. Those few seconds when Nathan didn't say anything, just had tears dripping from his chin, were the scariest moments of Brooke's life, the seconds where she would find out if her best friend was dead or not.

"Um, Lydia was in Haley's room, and I was in the cafeteria with Jake, and Haley's heart rate sped up really fast, they pushed Lydia out and later said that if she doesn't wake up soon, she'll probably- um she probably- she probably won't make it Brooke." Nathan managed to say to a now bawling Brooke.

"Oh my gosh. It's all my fault." Brooke cried.

"No Brooke, look at me, right at me, it is NOT your fault, it's no one's fault but the guy who hit you. Do NOT think that it was your fault, because it wasn't Brooke, I know that, Lucas knows that, Peyton knows it, Haley knows it too. She doesn't blame you Brooke. Now we can't be thinking like this, we don't know anything yet, there's no reason to get upset. Alright?" Nathan said, making Brooke feel better.

"Yeah, and Nathan?"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"If you find out, you know, if she… she won't pull through, can you come and tell me before they take her off life support, I want to say goodbye." Brooke started crying.

"Of course." Nathan said sadly. He soon left to go to Peyton's room. He knocked and entered. Larry was sitting talking to Peyton.

"Hey, can I have a minute with Peyt for a sec?" He asked Larry.

"Yeah, sure buddy." Larry left the room and Nathan sat down.

"What's up Nathan?" Peyton asked cheerfully. He took a deep breath and started, only with tears in his eyes this time.

"Uh Peyton, well Haley's heart rate went up and was beating really fast, and well the doctor said that if she doesn't wake up soon, like by tonight at 6, then they're going to take her off life support." Nathan said, only a few tears falling.

"Oh my god, Nathan, I'm so-" Peyton couldn't finish her sentence. She burst into tears and pulled Nathan in for a hug. Nathan cried with her. After a while he pulled away.

"If it comes to that, do you want me to tell her anything before they let her go?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm going to do it myself." Peyton said.

"Are you sure? Because you haven't walked around yet or anything. She'd understand." Nathan said.

"Nathan, that could be the last thing I tell my best friend, I'd get out of bed for her, she's worth it." Peyton says.

"Yeah, she is." Nathan said, trying to not think about it, again. He left the room and returned to Haley's room, wanting to spend as much time as he could. It was just him and Haley in the room.

"Hey baby, I guess you might know this, but if you don't wake up by 6, they're going to take you off life support. We're all really worried, we don't want that to happen, Brooke and Peyton are awake, and they're waiting for you to wake up, for things to return to normal. None of us can imagine being here without you. I know you're fighting as hard as you can, but baby, I know it's hard, but I love you, you need to come back to me, I won't be able to move on and forget, I was meant for you, not anyone else. I need to hear your soft voice again. I need to see those beautiful brown eyes. I need to see that wonderful smile. I need to hear you sing that song you sing when we dance in the kitchen when everyone else goes to bed, when you only look at me, when I can't tear my eyes off you. I need you to say, Nathan, I love you, so I can say it back, cause right now, it doesn't sound right by itself. You're my other half. I need you to come back to me Hales. I miss you really bad." Nathan just sat there in silence for a little while.

"Well, I guess if these are some of the last things I get to say to you while you're alive, then I'm going to end it on a happy note. I guess I'll just talk about some of our happy memories together. Remember when I visited you In Virginia. I had to wake up at 3 in the morning to get there before morning traffic. It was all worth it when I saw your face when you opened the door in your pajamas. Then you jumped into my arms. That was great. Oh, another one of my favorite memories, remember when Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all locked us in that closet when we wouldn't tell each other how we felt when it was obvious we were both in love with each other. They told us that they'd come get us on the morning, but I don't know about you, but I wish they'd have come later. That was the best night of my life. We finally told each other how we felt out, we made out all night and that was the first night I held you in my arms and we slept. Then they unlocked the door and found us like that. Thank goodness it was a big closest though." Nathan kept reminiscing as 6 o'clock started to roll around. The doctor came in.

"Um Mr. Scott? It's almost time to take your wife off of life support, so you should say goodbyes now." The doctor said sadly.

"We're not married, we were supposed to get married in august." Nathan said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Scott." The doctor left the room. He went to the waiting room where the party of about 10 camped out for the past few days.

"Um, they're going to take her off life support soon, so we're all supposed to say goodbyes now." Nathan said looking down, not wanting anyone to see the tears dripping from his face. Everyone shed some tears and decided upon an order to go say goodbye to Haley. It would go, Larry, Deb and Dan, Karen, Lydia and Jimmy, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and finally Nathan. Then they would all come back to the room as they let their daughter, friend, and fiancée go. Larry and Karen decided to go together.

"Hey Haley, it's Larry and Karen." Larry said stepping into the room.

"We just came to say goodbye, we just wanted you to know that you have called a wonderful soul Haley James, and you would have made a great wife to Nathan, and mother to his children." Karen cried.

"Haley, you've been like a daughter to me over the past 18 years. I want you to know that no one will be able to replace Haley James. You're just irreplaceable. Say hi to Grace for me when you get up there, and help her watch over Peyton, that child is all kinds of crazy." Larry laughed a sad laugh at the end.

"We love you Haley." They both kissed her on the forehead and cried for a little while.

"See you on the other side Hales." Karen said as they left the room. They returned to the waiting room teary eyed and let Dan and Deb say goodbye.

"Hi Haley." Deb said sitting down next to her bed.

"We just came to tell you thank you, so much. For the 18 years you've been in Nathan's life, you've only made it better. He loves you Hales, don't ever forget that. He'll never stop. You meant so much to Nathan, took the pain away from him. You would have been a great wife." Deb said already in tears.

"Haley, I think you're the only one who knew my son better than I did. The only difference was he loved you to death. I don't know if he's told you, but he wishes that it was him lying in this bed, not you. You've been the daughter we never had, so thank you for loving Nathan, and for loving us." Dan concluded. They both kissed her and Dan held Deb as she bawled and left the room. Every time someone would come out of Haley's room crying, it made Nathan feel worse and worse. Lydia and Jimmy were up next.

"Hey Haley-Bob." Her dad said shutting the door behind him. Lydia was already in tears.

"Hales, you were probably our best daughter, but don't tell Taylor, Quinn, or Viv, we told you that. You did wonders on this world Haley. We'll love you forever, we never had a doubt that you would do great things. You've had so many achievements in your life: valedictorian, all A honor roll all throughout school, making it into Duke, but most importantly, you found a great guy who loves you and you made us proud Hales." Lydia said.

"So proud." Jimmy ended.

"We love you too much to say, we can't describe it. You will be missed Hales." Jimmy added.

"Goodbye Hales." Lydia said kissing her only allowing a few tears fall.

"Cya soon baboon." Jimmy said letting tears cascade from his face, using their old phrase when one of them would leave. They left the room. Jake was next.

"Hey Hales, I just want you to know that you're leaving way too early. You aren't finished on this world yet, and I know it's not fair, it's not fair to you or Nathan."

"We'll take care of him Hales, but not like you could have. I was thinking, I think I'm going to propose to Peyton, this whole accident is making me think of how life's too short, and how you and Nathan never got to stand in front of your world and tell everyone how much you love each other. I wanted you to be the first to know. You will definitely be missed Haley James Scott. That's right, I said Scott. You deserve to be called that. Bye Hales." Jake kissed her and walked out the door. Brooke and Peyton were next.

"Hey tutor-fiancee." Brooke said.

"Hey girly." Peyton said walking in.

"I guess we're here to say bye. But, I just want you to know that, it won't ever be goodbye between us, we've been unbreakable for 18 years, we've been through 1 dead mom, 2 absentee parents, countless boyfriends, arguments, so many things, but we're gonna miss you so much Hales." Brooke cried.

"Yeah, you've always been there for me, when my mom died, when Jake's being stupid and said the wrong thing, or when I just want to talk. I love you for that. I know it's untraditional, but I think I'm going to ask Jake to marry me. I want to be with him so bad. Things just aren't gonna be the same without ya Hales." Peyton said. Both girls sat there hugging a limp Haley for a while.

"When you see my mom, tell her I said hi for me, and I miss her, and I love her." Peyton said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"See you up there Hales." Brooke concluded. They left and Lucas entered.

"I know you've probably heard a lot of this Hales, but I'm gonna miss you. You're my best friend. And I told myself that I'm not going to cry, 'cause I know how much you hate it when I cry. But the doctor's told me something today Hales." Lucas said trying to breathe, fighting back tears.

"They-uh, well they said when they take you off life support, they're going to give me your heart, because of my HCM, I said no, I'd rather take medication all my life then take your heart." Lucas was crying now.

"I couldn't do that to you, or Nathan, and I know that that's what you would've wanted, for me to take your heart, but I can't do it. You're my best friend, always there for me. I'm going to try to help Nathan get through this, but I don't think I can if I can't myself. You made my life special, full of hope. You were my dreamer, never afraid to take risks. I can honestly say I'm going to miss Haley Bob James." Lucas cried some more.

He left the room and walked back out to the waiting room. Nathan's picked his head up and stood up, knowing it was time. Time to say goodbye to the love of his life. He slowly walked back into Haley's room.

"Hey baby, well this is the last thing I get to say to you, and I wanted to make it special, but I think I've already said a lot, and I don't know how else to describe my immense love for you. It's you, it's always been you. I will love you until the end of time. I'm so sad you're leaving me, but I'm still very thankful for the time we did have together. I will love you until the end of time. I wish we could have gotten married and had kids, but I was thinking, even though we weren't officially married, that we could put Haley James Scott on your headstone, I thought you might like it. Well this is it Hales, the doctor's are going to take you off life support in a few minutes and then you're gone. But never forget this, I will always be with you and I will ALWAYS love you. I'll miss you so much baby." Nathan cried and held Haley in his arms one last time. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Never forget those memories of us dancing, or me proposing to you. That shows just how much I love you." Nathan said kissing her passionately on the lips, even though she didn't kiss back.


	7. Breakdowns

The Summer Things Changed

READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is VERY emotional. You were warned!! Well last chapter was more, but...yeah.

_**Previously:**_

"_**Never forget those memories of us dancing, or me proposing to you. That shows just how much I love you." Nathan said kissing her passionately on the lips, even though she didn't kiss back. **_

Nathan stood up, going to get the doctor.

"More than Anyone." Nathan's head whipped around as fast as it could, hearing that familiar, but now raspy and weak voice.

"That's the name of the song that I sing when we dance in the kitchen." Haley attempted a smile. Nathan ran to her and engulfed her in a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"God, you scared me so much Hales." They just sat there crying with each other for a few minutes until Nathan heard the door open. He didn't even look to see who it was, he just kept holding Haley.

"Oh my god." You could hear Brooke's voice say as everyone crowded into the room to see what she was gawking at. Everyone stood there in amazement.

"Oh thank god, Lucas said running to join Nathan in the embrace. After everyone had their round of hugs and tears, the doctor checked over Haley.

"It seems that there is nothing wrong, but you will be extremely weak for a little while." The doctor said. Nathan spent the night lying in Haley's bed with her.

"I missed you so much." Nathan said lying there in darkness that night.

"I missed you too, I heard everything you were saying. I fought for you Nathan, and just so you know, if it weren't for you, I would have given up a long time ago." They just laid there in each other's arms until Nathan felt her steady breathing. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. Not soon after she fell asleep, so did he.

Nathan felt a shake in his arms as Haley's body shook, waking her up. He opened his eyes to see Haley's eyes already open, tears slipping from them.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Huh? What happened?" Nathan asked worried.

"I just had a dream- a nightmare." Haley hiccupped.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, looking out the window, seeing it was still dark outside.

"Well we got hit by the car again, but I died, and I saw how everyone's lives were affected by it and changed. It was so sad, everyone was miserable, and you guys barely talked anymore to each other. You had quit basketball, and so did Lucas and Peyton tried to kill herself after her and Jake broke up and Brooke and Lucas weren't together and Brooke moved to New York and focused on her work to put aside her feelings and my parents split up. It was so sad."

"Hales, it was just a dream, that didn't happen, you're alive and you're going to be fine. I'm here, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke, and Jake are here, and we're all right here Haley. We love you, especially me." Nathan kissed her on the forehead. They fell back asleep soon and only woke up when the light from the window was pouring through, shining in their faces.

"It's miracle. A miracle I found you and a miracle that I'm still alive. I love you Nathan. So much." Haley said, her eyes still closed.

"Well I just happen to love you too." Nathan replied opening his eyes. After about 10 minutes of lying there, they got up and the doctor came in.

"Well, Miss James, you should be able to go home in two days. You are progressing very well with your injuries."

"Thank you, and my wedding is the 26th of August, and I was wondering, will I have my cast off by then?" Haley asked of the cast on her wrist.

"Yes, you should have it off by July 31st actually." The doctor explained.

"That's great! Thanks doctor, you've been a great help!" Haley thanked him. He left the room.

"Nathan did you hear that? By July 31st! Everything will be perfect again!" Haley said excitedly as Nathan grinned widely seeing his fiancée so happy.

Two days later

All the girls were getting out of the hospital today, and going back to the beach house. The boys got them situated in Nathan's car and drove them home. They opened the door and found it just like it had been the couple of days ago. The boys got the girls in bed and met in the kitchen.

"Well men, it's great to be home." Nathan sighed leaning on the island countertop.

"Yes it is." Lucas replied, grabbing a root beer out of the fridge.

"So what are we supposed to do now with injured girls, they're gonna get so bored, and drive us crazy!" Jake exaggerated.

"Yeah, we'll think of something." Lucas started out.

"NATHAN!" The boys heard Haley scream from upstairs.

"Duty calls my friends." Nathan ducked out of the room and ran up the steps.

"Yeah Hales?" Nathan asked walking into their room.

"I'm bored Nathan. I don't want to just sit here." Haley complained.

"Well, you can't do much, the doctor said rest is the best medicine, but we can sit here and talk, or we could do something else?" Nathan suggested.

"I guess." Haley grumbled. Haley was quiet for a little while.

"What're you thinking about?" Nathan asked quietly.

"The wedding." Haley whispered in a comfortable stillness.

"What about the wedding?" Nathan turned his head to look at her, she was still looking up at the ceiling.

"How many things we still have to do, like music, and minister, things like that." Haley replied.

"Well, we could make a list of music right here." Nathan suggested.

"Oh, good idea." Haley exclaimed grabbing a notepad and pen off the nightstand.

"Okay, well what should our first song be?" Nathan asked.

"I'll Be by Edwin McCain?" Haley suggested jotting it down on paper.

"More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw?" Nathan shot out.

"All Kinds of Time by Fountains of Wayne." The list continued as the shot out names of songs. After about 30 minutes, Nathan was still naming names.

"How about I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith?" Nathan said writing it down looking at Haley.

"Hales?" Nathan asked, and then noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and repetitive. Nathan placed her under the covers and turned the light out, he decided to sleep in his own bed tonight to give her space in the bed. He was about to go out the door when he heard her voice.

"Nathan?" She said weakly.

"Yeah babe?" Nathan turned around to look at her.

"Stay with me tonight." Haley said, her eyes still closed. Nathan took his shirt off and climbed into bed with Haley. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Night baby." He said giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Night." They were soon both asleep. They were both startled awake by the fire alarm going off at 7 in the morning. They rushed out of bed and into the kitchen to see a small fire in the oven and Lucas attempting to put it out. Soon Jake and Peyton rushed down stairs too. Lucas had put out the fire then.

"Sorry guys, Brooke wanted to eat something, and I'm not the best cook." Lucas let out a little laugh. The others didn't laugh.

"Well there's no point in going back to sleep now." Haley plopped down on the couch. Peyton crutched over to the couch and did the same next to her.

"I'm bored, Oh my god, we should go to the mall!"Brooke exclaimed coming down the steps.

"That'd be fun." All the girls agreed and got ready. They were out the door by 10. They drove out of the small town and drove to Wilmington, about an hour away because they had a huge mall there. They arrived at 11:30 after battling traffic on the freeway. Haley, who was driving, found a parking spot soon and walked into the main entrance. They were running wild getting different things. They got dresses for the rehearsal dinner and shoes and just every day clothes. They were shopping in charlotte russe when Haley said something to surprise them.

"Hey guys, I kinda need to tell you something." Haley said turning away from the rack of clothes.

"Yeah Hales?" The girls asked turning around.

"I think I might be pregnant." Haley blurted out.

"Okay, well before we get all worked up, what do you mean you might be?" Brooke said trying to calm her down.

"I'm late, and I'm never late." Haley walked out of the store and sat on a bench outside.

"Okay, well does Nathan know?" Peyton asked.

"No, I was going to wait to see if it's true or not before I say anything." Haley said subsiding her tears.

"Okay, well, we'll go take a test." Brooke said. Peyton and Haley waited outside while Brooke ran into a CVS and bought a test. They found a public restroom and locked the door behind them. Haley quickly took the test and set her phone alarm for 5 minutes. They sat in a mostly eerie silence for the longest 5 minutes they have ever experienced. The alarm went off and Haley burst into tears. She refused to look at it so she got Peyton to check it. Peyton came back with an unreadable expression.

"Well Hales do you want the good news or the bad news?" Peyton asked.

"The bad news." Haley said reluctantly.

"I'm just kidding, there isn't any bad news, and it's negative." Peyton laughed,

"I hate you Peyton!" Haley said laughing through her tears hitting Peyton on the arm. The girls finished shopping and got into the car. When they were almost home, Brooke made a comment.

"So would it have been Nathan's?"

"Of course! From the first night everyone got here." Haley gave Brooke an incredulous look.

"I just don't know what I would have done if I were pregnant." Haley sighed.

"Well, you know Nathan would have been ecstatic." Peyton added.

"Yeah, but we aren't even in college yet, we'd be broke." Haley let a few more tears slide down her face.

"You would have been fine tutor girl, and hey don't get worked up about it, you aren't even pregnant." Brooke said rubbing her back.

"Yeah you're right." Haley said, but she soon faced terrible thoughts.

'What if Nathan wasn't happy?'

'What if he left me?'

'What if I would have had to do this all by myself?' Haley pulled into the driveway jumped out of the car and ran in the door, breezing past all the confused guys and raced up to her bathroom in tears and she slammed the door and locked it. She slid down the door crying.

Meanwhile

"Haley!" Brooke yelled running through the door while Peyton crutched through the door right behind her.

"What happened?" Nathan asked the girls with a worried look.

"A little break down at the mall, that's all." Peyton said as Brooke climbed the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Nathan questioned Peyton, who couldn't climb the stairs with her leg.

"Yeah, she will be, just let her talk to Brooke." Nathan wanted to run up there and hold Haley in his arms and just make whatever was wrong right, but he decided Peyton was right. He sat on the couch with everyone else and waited for Brooke.

In the bathroom

"Hey, tutor girl what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she slid her credit card through the door, unlocking it.

"It was locked for a reason." A still hysterical Haley hiccupped,

"Hey, it's me Hales, you can tell me anything, what's going on in that smart brain of yours?" Brooke asked as she sat on the floor with Haley.

"Brooke, what if he wasn't happy, what if he had left me?" Haley asked leaning on Brooke.

"Haley, this is Nathan, he would never leave you, without you he's just a dumb basketball player. He needs you Hales. He loves you." Brooke said, knowing she was talking about Nathan.

"He loves you so much, you should have seen him when you were unconscious, he was so messed up Hales, he was scared to death he'd lose you." Brooke continued embracing her.

"I know, it's just, I'm afraid, I'm afraid to let him all the way in, I've never felt anything like this. It scares me that I'll lose him." Haley said calming her tears.

"You won't, do you think you'd be getting married if he didn't want you, you're all he wants, you're enough for him, and you're more than enough for him." Brooke replied.

"Thanks Brooke, oh by the way, can you ask him to come up here when you go down?" Haley asked standing up.

"Oh course, are you going to tell him about 'the scare?'" Brooke asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, but can I tell him, like can you not say anything when you go down?" Haley wiped the remaining tears from her red eyes.

"Of course." Brooke headed down the stairs to see everybody looking at her.

"Wow guys, that's weird, don't do that, but Nathan can I talk to you real quick?" Brooke asked as Nathan stood up. They went into the kitchen.

"She wants to see you, but I'm warning you, she's really upset, Nathan, so don't make a mistake with this one, she's scared, she needs you." Brooke said.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Let her tell you." Brooke said turning Nathan around and pushing him up the stairs in the kitchen. He ran up the steps and looked into her room to see it dark, except for the light shining from her bathroom. He walked through her room and stood at the bathroom door. She was sitting on the side of the tub with tears in her eyes. Her head was down. Nathan walked in and sat next to her.

"So what's wrong baby? What happened, you can tell me." Nathan said putting an arm around her.

Haley leaned her head into his chest.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning, um well when we were at the mall, I told the girls I was late, like late late." Haley started, not looking at Nathan.

"So Brooke bought a pregnancy test and I took it, and it was negative." Haley dared to look up at Nathan's face. He looked scared, but wanting to know what happened next.

"And then I was kind of relieved, but then Brooke and Peyton started to say things like well Nathan would have been ecstatic and things like that, and I started thinking, well what if he wasn't, and I got scared, what if you had left me, and I was scared, really scared because I don't want to lose you, I love you Nathan." Haley finished. Nathan just hugged her tighter as she cried.

"Hales, I would never leave you, and I would have been ecstatic, even if it wasn't the right time to have a baby, I would have been so happy. I want that some day with you, I want all of it, kids, pets, everything. You will never lose me Haley James Scott." Nathan finished while Haley calmed down.

"I like the sound of that." Haley said.

"Me too." Nathan kissed her on her head. By that time it was 5 in the evening.

"We should head down stairs for dinner." Nathan said standing up.

"I don't want to move Nathan, I'm sore." Haley complained.

"Hop on." Nathan bent down and she got on his back, he stood up and started down the stairs to face their friends. Haley closed her eyes and rested her head on his back. She felt him step off the last step. She didn't open her eyes. Lucas mouthed to Nathan, 'is she okay?' Nathan nodded his head yes and he took her into the kitchen and they started to make dinner. Nathan dropped the pasta sauce and it splattered all over the floor. Haley immediately started cracking up.

"Oh you think that's funny? I think this is funny." Nathan said throwing pasta sauce on her. She threw some back. Everyone else came back to the kitchen to see them both covered in sauce.

"What the hell happened here?" Lucas asked. Nathan and Haley just collapsed laughing on the floor.

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to get it up, but I made it a long one too. I changed a few things too. Haley's wedding dress isn't as I described it in chapter 2, or whichever chapter I described it, I put a link for it in my profile, the bridesmaid dresses are different also, and I have pictures of them too in my profile. The wedding colors are now going to be black, white, and lilac.


	8. The Party

The Summer Things Changed

A/N: Sorry it's been soooo long, but OMG okay, ReeseHolden is like the most amazing person in the world! So nice! You're the only reason I keep writing because I'm barely getting any reviews at all, but they review almost every chapter, and it's not fair to them, a dedicated reader. So I dedicate this chapter to you!

_**Previously:**_

"_**Oh you think that's funny? I think this is funny." Nathan said throwing pasta sauce on her. She threw some back. Everyone else came back to the kitchen to see them both covered in sauce.**_

"_**What the hell happened here?" Lucas asked. Nathan and Haley just collapsed laughing on the floor.**_

The next month went by fast and everyone was having fun, enjoying the summer, making wedding plans, and loving life together. Today, Haley and Peyton get their cast's off because Brooke already got rid of the sling she was supposed to wear. Nathan, Jake, Haley, and Peyton piled into the car and drove off to the doctor's office. They were seen after about 10 minutes of waiting.

"Hi Haley, Nathan." Dr. Grohl said as they walked in the room.

"Hey."

"So Haley, are we taking that cast off today or what?"

"Finally." The doctor took out what looked like a hammer, and a giant pair of scissors. He started to take off Haley's cast. When he succeeded in getting it off, he handed her a brace.

"Wear this if your wrist hurts, or feels achy." The doctor explained.

"Okay, thank you doctor." Haley said as they all left the room. They met Jake and a cast/ crutches free Peyton in the lobby.

"So how does it feel to be free again? No cast?" Haley asked as Peyton limped back to the car with them with only a brace where her foot met her ankle.

"Oh amazing! I think in honor of this, we should go get a mani pedi!" Peyton said cheerfully.

"Oh definitely, then I have to go finish some wedding plans, so we can go before that!" Haley said making plans for that night. They went home and told Brooke the plans, which she loved, two of her favorite things, manicures and weddings. They left around 3 to go get there manicures and pedicures and then to the bridal shop. It was the last dress fittings for all of them, including Haley(pics in profile). Haley slipped into her dress with the help of Brooke and the tailor made some changes. Peyton was snapping away pictures to put together part of her wedding present for Haley and Nathan, a scrapbook. Most were action shots of Haley spinning around or looking over her shoulder. They all turned out very graceful looking. Brooke and Peyton tried on their dresses and had some rearrangements on them too. The flower girl was going to be Lucas's little sister Lily, while the ring bearer was going to be Jamie, Nathan's cousin. Peyton and Brooke were both Haley's maid of honors while Nathan's best men were going to be Lucas and Jake. They got to take home the dresses today. They put them in big protective bags and put them in the car while they went to the wedding planners. They had to finish the seating chart today, and the placement of the flowers around the archway where Nathan and Haley would stand. They finished everything and headed home. They each grabbed their dress bag and took it into the house. The guys were all crowded around the TV watching a basketball game.

"Hey can we see your dresses?" Nathan asked as they started to walk upstairs.

"You can see Brooke and Peyton's, but only Jake and Lucas can see mine." Haley said. Minutes later, Brooke and Peyton came down and modeled their gorgeous dresses for the men. They told Lucas and Jake to come upstairs. They waited in the hallway until Brooke and Peyton opened the door.

"Are you ready, I'm warning you, you might faint because it's gorgeous, but here she is." Peyton said moving to reveal Haley in her dress. Both the guys dropped their jaws.

"You look amazing." Lucas said in shock.

"Stunning." Was all Jake could mutter out. Haley let out an embarrassed mumbled thanks and went back into the room to change. The guys walked downstairs dazed.

"How did she look guys?" Nathan asked as he saw their faces.

"Dude, you're going to pass out at the altar, she looks too beautiful to describe." Jake told him. The girls went to bed after a long day and they guys went up about an hour later.

"Goodnight Hales, I love you." Nathan said wrapping his arms around a sleeping Haley.

A week and a half before the wedding.

It was Nathan and Haley's bachelor/bachelorette parties. Haley was a little nervous, but Nathan didn't really care. Brooke had planned Haley and Lucas Nathan's. Around noon, Brooke and Peyton told Haley to go get ready to go, but wouldn't tell her where they're going. Nathan was to stay at the house as instructed by Lucas. Haley came down the stairs putting her shoes on.

"Goodbye. I love you, no strippers!" Haley yelled giving him a kiss and flying out the door. They arrived at the mall and Haley saw some of her old friends, both from around here and back home.

"Brooke! How'd you do this? Thank you so much!" Haley said laughing giving her a hug.

"No problem, one of my best friends only gets married once, right?" Brooke said.

They let Haley pick out anything she wanted and they bought it for her. At about 4, they guided her into the lingerie store.

"You guys know I'm not into this stuff." Haley complained while Brooke started throwing things at her.

"Tutor-fiancée, you got to look hot for your honeymoon!" Brooke stated turning around. Haley rolled her eyes and followed Brooke. She was shoved into a dressing room with a multitude of things to try on. She found a couple of things she actually liked, giving Brooke pure satisfaction. They bought it and left the store.

"One more stop." Peyton said putting a blindfold over Haley's eyes.

"Why am I blindfolded?" Haley asked stumbling around. Brooke started to guide her in a different direction. After about 3 minutes of walking, they stopped.

"Okay, tutor-fiancée, we know it's not for right now, or even soon maybe, but for later." Brooke said taking off the blindfold. Haley looked around and found herself in a baby store. There were stuffed animals and clothes everywhere. Haley's eyes started to water.

"Someday." She sighed and started picking out unisexual things for later.

They finished shopping and left the mall. They all got into a party bus and drove off.

"So Brooke where are we going?" Haley asked as they pulled into a parking space.

"Well Haley James, we've got one more surprise for you." Peyton said once again putting the blind fold around her.

"Guys this is too much." Haley protested being led off the bus.

"Oh trust me Haley, you'll like this." Brooke said with her devilish grin. They led her into a room where Haley could hear a lot of people and music playing. Haley felt a body being pushed against hers.

"Brooke, what is this?" Haley asked moving away, but the body was pushed against hers again.

"Guess." Brooke laughed.

"If it's a stripper, I'm going to kill-." Haley was interrupted by the blindfold being ripped off her face, only to Nathan getting his blindfold ripped off too.

"Hi baby!" Haley jumped into his arms.

"Hey!" Nathan let her and supported her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"We figured that you two would want a party together, so we let you two do a little something o nyour own, and here's the party." Lucas said.

"You guys know us too well." Nathan said as Haley slid down his body.

They partied hard for a while until Lucas got up on stage with Jake.

"Okay, so for those of you who don't know me, I'm Lucas and this is Jake, and we've known Haley and Nathan forever. Literally. Well, we're the best men and I guess we have to make a mandatory speech, so here goes. " Lucas stepped back and let Jake control the mike.

"Okay, so Haley, Haley has been our best friend for years. She's simple, yet elegant, she's a mess, she's amazingly obnoxious, and we love her for that. She's everything Nathan's not, beautiful, organized, and knows what she's doing, sorry about that Nathan." Jake paused while the crowd laughed.

"Nathan and Haley, they give us hope, hope that true love really does exist. They're perfect for each other, they make each other laugh, smile, and they have faith in each other. Something we all wish to have someday. So for that, thank you Nathan and Haley, for believing in each other and giving us all something to believe in." Lucas said raising his glass. The crowd followed in suit.

"To Nathan and Haley!"

"To Nathan and Haley." The crowd repeated and drank their champagne.

Nathan and Haley followed and smiled. Haley had tears in her eyes. The party ended after that. Nathan and Haley made their way back to the house. They entered the house. No one was in the living room, they walked up the stairs to see everyone in their separate rooms. Not talking, heads down solemnly nestled into their suitcases. Nathan and Haley knew what was going on, it happened every year.

_Flashback to last summer_

"_Hey Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked walking into her room, she was quietly folding shirts and placing them neatly into her suitcase._

"_Nothing, just packing." Haley said holding back tears. They had 3 days left at the beach with everyone._

"_Hales, are you upset 'cause the summers over? Because we do this every year, we all do, we get all emotional because it's so long until we see each other again." Nathan said pulling her into a hug._

"_I wish that it could just be us, all 6 of us for good, not just for a summer." Haley sighed._

"_I know, but that's what makes coming back here more special. We'd take this place for granted if we were here all the time." Nathan said._

"_I'm going to miss you Hales, believe me, I will, but we'll make it, you'll be fine. This year will fly by."_

Nathan and Haley pulled apart and went their separate ways into their own rooms. Haley pulled out her suitcase out of the closet. This time, it wouldn't be as hard as last year, because they'd be closer, but it was their last year as kids, next year they'd be busy at college, and they might not have time to come back here. They grew up here. And they only had 5 days left. Haley finished packing the stuff she wouldn't need for the next 5 days and put it aside. Haley peeked out her room to see Brooke leaning on her door frame looking at her shoes, Peyton sitting on her bed with her door open. Nathan was looking at a picture in a picture frame, and Jake was making his bed. Lucas was putting his shoes in his suitcase.

'This is probably the quietest the house has ever been.' Haley thought.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Haley said interrupting the silence.

"This is our last year as individuals, let's go out with a bang." Haley said running out of her room and down the stairs. Everyone followed. They gathered downstairs.

"Okay, all the guys, grab a flashlight, girls blankets and snacks." Haley said, sending them off. They all gathered back with the supplies needed. Haley went out the door with everyone else following. She got in her car, telling everyone to get in also. They were very confused. Haley drove for a little bit and came up to a cliff, by now it was pitch dark outside. They got out and suddenly everyone knew where they were and why. The lake, they had found this lake years ago and named it their lake, the lake that they could only go with each other to. The girls spread out the blankets and put the food out. They ate a reminisced for a little.

"Okay guys, I know that we only have 5 days left and with the wedding they're going to be crazy. So tonight is going to be our goodbye for the year." Haley stood up.

"Guys, this year has been amazing, and we've been through a lot. This year is the end of an era, the end of being kids, but the beginning of a new one. So I say we end this year with a bang, something to remember these 18 years by." Haley continued, starting to take off her shirt. She followed with her pants.

"Uh Hales, what are you doing?" Jake asked uneasily.

"What we did when we were here the first time." Haley replied. They caught on and stripped their boxers, underwear and bras. They all gathered at the edge of the cliff and grabbed hands.

"1…" Lucas started.

"2…" Jake continued.

"3!" They all shouted and jumped in the river, falling about 15 feet into the water. They plummeted to the bottom of the river and sprang up to the surface and laughed.


	9. FinallyThe Wedding

The Summer Things Changed

A/N: Guys, this will be the last chapter for this story, I might do a sequel, but I don't know yet. I really hope you guys liked it, and I loved the reviews, especially reeseholden reviews. They're the best. So I hope this story goes out with a bang and I'm looking forward to writing another One Tree Hill summer story, but with a different plot and such. Tell me what you think.

_**Previously:**_

"_**1…" Lucas started.**_

_**"2…" Jake continued.**_

_**"3!" They all shouted and jumped in the river, falling about 15 feet into the water. They plummeted to the bottom of the river and sprang up to the surface and laughed.**_

"Dancing when the stars go blue, Dancing where the evening fell, dancing in my wooden shoes, in a wedding gown." Haley's arm flung to her nightstand, she picked up her cell phone and turned the alarm off. She looked at the time. It was 8 am. She slowly sat up in bed, she turned to see Nathan beside her, but he wasn't there. Then she remembered.

"This is it!" She jumped out of bed and ran into Brooke's room. She jumped up on her bed.

"! I'm getting married today! Get up! Get up!" Haley jumped down off Brooke's bed and ran into Peyton's room, about to do the same thing, but saw that Peyton was already up.

"Oh my god, Peyt, I'm getting married today!" Haley grabbed her arms and they started jumping up and down together.

"God, could you two keep it down? My best friend is only getting married today." Brooke said sarcastically as she joined them in jumping up and down.

"Okay, so we have to get breakfast, go get everyone at the airport, go to the church, make sure everything's okay, pick up our dresses, get our hair and nails done, and then we have to head to the church Hales, then we have to get you married." Brooke said listing off the day's events. The girls grabbed a piece of toast and got ready. They were in the car by 9 with coffee to go. They pulled up to the airport at 9:45 and went inside, they'd be there until 12 waiting for family to arrive. First would be Jake and Brooke's parents. Their flight would arrive at 10, while Haley's parents and Lucas' parents would arrive at 10:20, Haley's relatives and Nathan's family and Peyton's dad would be around 11:15 and some other's after that, who would have to find their own way. While they were waiting for everyone, Haley thought of Nathan. The boys and Nathan had slept at Jake's parent's beach house for the night, since Haley and Nathan couldn't see each other today before the wedding. Everyone's plane arrived on time and they went back to check in at the hotel, while the girls headed over to the church. Haley pulled the car into the parking lot, which looked very elegant with trees surrounding, tied with lace and flowers around them. They jumped out and entered the church's garden, where the wedding would be held. The white chairs were lined up perfectly in rows and columns, with lavender face tied behind them. The alter was 3 steps up, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake would stand on the first step, while Haley and Nathan would stand on the second, and the priest at the top. Flowers and ribbon and lace decorated the alter and the ceremony grounds. The aisle that Haley would walk down at 7 tonight was white. Haley couldn't wait, it was the perfect time, and the sun would start to set near the end, creating the perfect effect. The girls gasped in awe at the sight of the loveliness of it all. Despite the beauty, tons of people were running around with vases of flowers, chairs, and lace, setting them up. It was perfect now; it'd all be perfect at 7. The girls left to go pick up their dresses from the house. They were carefully laid in the back of the car while the girls went to get their nails done. They all got French manicures. They drove back to the church. Now it was 4 in the afternoon. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton grabbed some of the food that was laid out for the workers and went to the dressing room in the church. They would all get ready in the church. They took the dresses and hung them up. They ate first, and then the Brooke and Peyton would get their hair done first, then Haley. When they went earlier, they only got it washed and blown out. Haley sat in the chair in her sweat pants and zip up sweatshirt while the hairstylist curled her hair and pinned it up so the top part of her hair was away from her face, but everything else hung down it soft curls (picture in profile). He attached the veil to her head, and her hair was done. While Brooke and Peyton were getting their makeup done, Haley decided to go talk to Lucas, see how things were going. She marched down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Nathan call from inside.

"Haley, I need to talk to Lucas!" Haley shouted as the handle turned. Lucas appeared in the doorway with a box, he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, how's everything going, with Nathan and all?" Haley asked.

"Good, he's just a little nervous, I mean who isn't on their wedding day?" Lucas replied.

"Okay, good, does he know that everything's fine and all?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, how are you girls?" Lucas asked.

"We're good, Peyton and Brooke are getting their makeup done now, then I go, and then we get dressed and it'll be time, it's only 5:20, so I don't know what we're going to do until 7." Haley rambled.

"Hales, calm down, it's fine, today you're finally getting married to the man you love, who loves you back, so much. By the way Hales, you look amazing." Lucas commented.

"Well, it's only my makeup and hair, so not done yet, but it's getting there." Haley replied.

"Oh, Nathan wanted me to give this to you. As a wedding present." Lucas handed her the box. Haley opened the box, it had a beautiful locket inside with the picture of him purposing inside and a picture of them when they were little, about 4, when they pretended to get married. Haley felt tears start to slip down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry, it'll ruin your makeup." Lucas said and Haley started to laugh.

"Can you do me a favor Luke?"

"Of course."

"Tell Nathan that I love him and thank you so much, and to not be worried, I'm going to say I do." Haley smiled.

"Will do." Lucas said heading back into the room. Haley walked back to the girl's dressing room to see her mom and Karen, Deb, and Jake's mom Lynn.

"Oh Haley, are you excited? Everything's all good to go." Karen asked.

"Yes, I can't wait." Haley smiled. She sat in the chair and got her makeup done. They all talked while this was being done. Now it was time to get their dresses on. The mother's left and Brooke and Peyton got changed first, and then they helped Haley get into her dress. She looked amazing. Haley looked at herself in the mirror and felt amazing. The girls stood there in shock, everything came together perfectly. There was then a knock on her door. Brooke answered it; it was Haley's father, Brooke's dad, Jake's dad, Dan, Keith, and Larry Sawyer.

"Haley you look amazing." Dan said. They were all dressed in suits and ties.

"Thank you."

"Oh my gosh, my baby girls getting married." Her dad said.

"Yeah, daddy, but don't worry I'll always be your baby girl." Haley hugged her father. By now it was 6:15. They were all ready. The fathers all left with hugs from all. Haley was getting more and more excited. She left the dressing room in search of her mom. She nearly ran Nathan over colliding with him when exiting her room. They both closed their eyes, realizing what was going on.

"Did you see me?" Haley asked fearing bad luck.

"No, you see me?" Nathan asked.

"No." Haley said relieved.

"I can't believe this is it." Haley whispered.

"I know, in about 30 minutes we'll be married finally." Nathan replied.

"I can't wait." Haley said putting her hand up, feeling her way to his lips, a familiar feeling.

"I love you Haley."

"I love you too Nathan." Haley whispered.

"I'm sure you look beautiful." Nathan told her.

"Thank you. You probably look dashing yourself." Haley laughed.

"Well, I have to go, I'll see you up there." Nathan said. Haley turned him around so he was facing the other way.

"Okay, now don't turn around, just walk forward." Haley instructed. Nathan did as he was told, now Haley turned around and opened her eyes. She laughed top herself and went off in search of her mom. She found her mom down the hall in a panic.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Haley asked her mother.

"Oh Haley, you look perfect." Her mom cried turning around to face her.

"Thanks, but what's going on?" Haley asked curiously.

"They just, they didn't send the limo yet." They limo would take Nathan and Haley from the wedding to the reception. It took about an hour to get to the ceremony from the limo company, so that means that Nathan and Haley would have to wait.

"Okay, mom, breathe, its fine, everything will be fine. Did they send the limo yet?" Haley said calming her mother.

"Yeah, they just sent it." Haley's mother reported.

"Okay, then we'll stall a little, then if the ceremonies over, we'll just wait at the church." Haley said, staying calm.

"Okay, you're right, I don't know how my daughter could be calmer than me on her wedding day." Lydia exhaled. Haley laughed with her. It was 6:45 now, and most of the people were there. Nathan had to be standing at the altar at 7:05 exactly, and she would walk down the aisle at 7:07 on the dot. This was perfectly planned out. Haley went back to the dressing room. She talked with Brooke and Peyton, who were also very excited, and tried to remain calm until about 6:50. There was another knock on the door. It was Lucas and Jake.

"You girls look gorgeous." Jake said

"He's not lying about that." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"Well, we just came to say bye, we're going out soon." Jake said grabbing Peyton.

"Okay." Haley replied, suddenly wishing Nathan was there.

"You look beautiful Haley." Jake said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, we'll see you at the altar." Lucas said, also giving her a kiss on the cheek before exiting the room.

Haley was quiet while Brooke and Peyton went on gabbing.

"Guys." Haley muttered almost crying.

"Hey, Hales, what's wrong huh?" Brooke rushed over.

"What if he doesn't say I Do?" Haley asked looking down, fighting the tears that would ruin her makeup.

"Haley James, that is the last time I'm going to call you that because you'll be Haley Scott soon. Nathan loves you, he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, and otherwise, he wouldn't have asked you to marry him. He wants to have kids with you, he wants to grow up with you, and he wants to grow old with you, you know that, and he knows it. Hell, even I know it. He'd do anything for you, remember the pregnancy scare? Remember how he was there for you, even if it would have been positive. Haley James, I love you, and so does he, but you need to stop worrying." Peyton said with a laugh at the end.

"Your right guys, your right, I guess I was just nervous." Haley responded, choking back the tears. They all smiled and Brooke checked on the time.

"Haley, it's-." Brooke was interrupted by the door opening.

"Time to get you married." Jimmy finished. Haley took a deep breath and looked at her best friend. They walked out into the hallway. Lydia, Deb, and Dan were waiting. They gave hugs all around and Deb distributed the flower bouquets.

"I love you Haley Scott." Her mom hugged her before rushing to her seat, looking out at the 3 guys standing at the altar. Haley gave Dan and Deb hugs again.

"Welcome to the family sweetie." Deb said.

"I always knew it'd be you." Dan said before they left. The rest of them all went outside, where the sun was just about to set and everyone was seated. They made their way down the stone steps, which lead them to the altar. They waited for the music queue. First went the flower girl and ring bearer. Then Peyton and after her, Brooke. Finally, Haley joined arms with her father and stepped in tune to the music, everyone stood up and looked back at Haley, but Haley's eyes were glued on Nathan. Nathan was dazed smiling looking at his beautiful fiancée. He could not wait to become one. He's waited for this moment forever. And it was perfect. Everything from here on out would be perfect. Haley was close now. Her dad kissed her cheek and she stepped up, level with Nathan. He grabbed her hands. She smiled one of the biggest smiles at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today day to witness a commitment. A commitment between Nathan and Haley to love one another unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to you, but instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other." The pastor stated. Nathan went first.

"Haley, my mom asked me when I was 8 what my dream was when I grow up. And I said 'Mom, I want to marry Haley James.' Well, here we are, making a dream, my dream, come true. When no one else understood me, you did, when no one else had the patience for me, you did, and when no one else loved me, you did. You're everything most people aren't Haley. Loving, caring, organized, sweet, kind, light-hearted, patient, beautiful, and the love of my life. And for that Haley, I love you. Always and forever. This I vow today." Nathan watched as Haley smiled at him and let a few tears slide down her face.

"Haley." The pastor said looking at her.

"Nathan, you stood on the dock 3 months ago and told me how much you loved me. And that you would always protect me, and love me. You wanted something that no one else had. You wanted my heart. But what you didn't know was that you already had it. In the beginning, no one thought we would last. They thought we were too close already, we'd get bored of each other. But you believed in me. And here we are standing together at the altar, ready to start our lives together. So I want to thank you, for being the only one who believed in me, who waited for me, who trusted me, and who loved me. And for that Nathan, I will love you always, always and forever. This is vow today." Haley smiled and looked into Nathan's ocean blue eyes.

"Haley, on this day, do you confirm and dedicate yourself to the vows you promise to uphold? Do you promise to cherish Nathan through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live? " The pastor now looked at Haley again.

"I do." Haley said sliding the ring on Nathan's finger.

"Nathan, on this day, do you confirm and dedicate yourself to the vows you promise to uphold? Do you promise to cherish Haley through sickness and health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"No." Nathan said simply as Haley and the audience gasped.

**A/N: hahahahha I know I'm evil. I could just end it right here like I said, but if I get a lot of encouraging reviews, I will finish it off. Sorry it's been so long, but I already have the next chapter typed, so as long as I get a lot of reviews, you'll get an immediate update.**


End file.
